It's a Bar Thing
by Kit-cat99
Summary: Set Season Three! Dean takes a break from his impending doom and hits up a bar, only to find someone of interest there. He may end up with more than he bargained. Currently One Shot, potential story.
1. Chapter 1

**It's a Bar Thing**

Summary: Set roughly somewhere in season three, Dean figured he'd just have another night at a bar, drink away the madness of his life, forget that he was due for hell soon. When he saw her, he saw a challenge, but he's in for more than he bargained for with this particular bar sighting.

Rating: M (the usual)

Disclaimer: sigh...I don't own anything that I didn't make up.

A/N: I just wrote this to try and ease my mind from tension over the other stories and everything else in my life. Started off going through Google and looking at random pictures of celebrities when I came across some for Ksenia Solo that just reminded me of Dean. I thought it would be funny to track down pictures of him that were similar and put them together and thus the idea for this little story was born. I don't know if it'll go past a one shot though, depends on what people want.

A/N Again: While Ksenia Solo, and by extension her character Kenzi in Lost Girl, are the inspiration for the character in this story, it's not actually Kenzi. This isn't a crossover between Supernatural and Lost Girl (although that may be interesting to try at some point).

* * *

><p>He noticed her and thought she looked cute.<p>

She noticed him and knew he was bad news.

He asked the bartender what she was drinking. The bartender just laughed and told him not to try.

She conned the bartender out of a half bottle of vodka from which she happily poured herself shot after shot.

He watched from the end of the bar, impressed that she was able to hold her liquor.

"He's still staring at me, ain't he?" She whispered to the bartender.

"Yep." The bartender replied, a grin on his face. "Seems persistent."

"Twenty bucks." She muttered.

"Deal." The bartender agreed. They high fived before she rose from her stool, pushed the empty vodka bottle to the bartender, then moved down the bar towards the watching man.

She took in his old, worn out, brown leather coat, the button up shirt hidden under it and the jeans. She gave him some mental points for the rugged yet clean appearance he had with his short hair and clean shaven face.

He took in her shiny black leather coat, the skin tight dark blue jeans, and the three inch heel black boots reaching almost to her knees over top of the jeans. He tilted his head, examining the way her stick straight black hair and bangs framed her face and made her bluer than blue eyes pop.

"So what's the deal?" She asked, leaning on the bar. Her hand resting on her hip. Her eyebrow got lost under her bangs as she waited for an answer.

"Just enjoying the view." He replied, grinning.

"Oh God, does that actually work?" She asked.

"Well when a girl's downed half a bottle of vodka, it usually does." He joked. She just rolled her eyes, ironic smile in place. "You do this often?"

"The drinking or getting bugged by stalker men?" She retorted.

"I'm going out on a limb and saying yes to both then." He answered his own question. She shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly. "How about a name?"

"You lost your own?" She asked innocently. He raised an eyebrow then grinned. "I don't give my name out."

"What if I asked the bartender?" He asked. Her bangs ate her eyebrow again before she smiled and leaned towards him, curling her finger to gesture him closer as well. He took the bait and leaned in.

"He won't tell you either." She whispered, giggling and leaning back away.

"Okay...then we'll stay anonymous." He agreed. She looked surprised that he didn't push for a name. "You hungry?"

"Huh?" She asked, blinking.

"Are...you...hungry?" He asked again, slowly, smiling the whole time.

"Do you not give up?" She asked, unsure if she should be worried or impressed. This time he leaned in. One of his hands fell on her hip while he leaned in close enough to have his mouth near her ear.

"Nope." He whispered. His hand twisted to link his fingers through hers. "Come on, there's a place down the street that has the best burgers." He didn't give her much of an option but she knew if worse came to worse, she could handle herself against him. Sighing, she quickly put a twenty dollar bill on the bar and went along with the man pulling her towards the exit.

_****IT'S A BAR THING*****_

They sat by a window watching the dark empty street outside. Him with a burger, her with a slice of pizza. She argued it out, demanding pizza and threatening leaving until he caved. She rather enjoyed herself at that moment, watching him give in and order her pizza rather than the burger he was intending she get.

"Can I ask you a question without you arguing with me?" He asked.

"You just did but I guess...go for it." She mumbled around the bit of pizza she had in her mouth.

"What do you do...job wise I mean." He questioned, sipping his cola and watching her black nailed fingers peel a piece of pepperoni off the slice of pizza.

"I...do whatever needs doing wherever I am." She explained. She popped the pepperoni in her mouth and chewed for a few seconds. "I travel...a lot...doing odd jobs here and there. Whatever needs doing whenever I need cash."

"Sounds like me and my brother." He admitted. Her head tilted in curiousity and he had a moment of imagining her with cat ears. "We travel a lot too, I mean."

"You have a brother?" She asked. He nodded as he took the last bite of his burger. "Younger?" He nodded again, chewing his food and reaching for his cola. "Who had the idea to have another kid after you?" He surprised himself by actually laughing and then choking as his half chewed food lodged in his throat. She tried not to laugh as she got off her stool and moved to rub his back. He coughed a few times, hitting himself in the chest before the problem was solved and she passed him his cola.

"Thanks." He muttered. She grinned and moved back to her seat. "So what about you...any family?"

"I don't know, haven't seen any in a few years, for all I know they're dead." She admitted, playing with her own straw as she watched him sip through his.

"What did you have?" He asked.

"Two sisters and a brother." She replied. "My one sister pretty much raised the rest of us since our folks were always gone."

"Sounds like me and my brother again, except I was raising him." He mused thoughtfully. She smiled slightly at that before something tweaked in her mind.

"Hey, where is your brother then?" She asked. "You're all on your lonesome."

"Bars aren't his thing." He replied

"We ain't a bar now though." She reminded.

"He doesn't know that." He shot back, grinning. She laughed and shook her head.

_****IT'S A BAR THING****_

"Ta da...motel a la...anonymous." She announced, pushing open her motel room door and tossing the key card onto a table as she walked in. He followed her in and looked around curiously. "Have a seat." Her coat was removed and tossed over a nearby chair. His joined it soon afterwards.

She disappeared into the washroom and he moved around the room, looking at the odds and end that came with just about every motel room. Raising an eyebrow at the open bible, he moved to look at what part she was at. He tripped over her bag and looked down to make sure nothing spilled out. He paused, seeing something shiny. Curiousity got him and he reached down, pulling out a wicked looking knife. Eyebrow raised, he opened the bag further and found candles, salt, several match boxes and an assortment of other Wiccan paraphernalia.

"Shit." He muttered, running a hand over his face as he stood up. Of all the people in the bar, he had to make eyes at a witch.

"Okay, now that it's not anywhere public, this should be a hell of a lot easier." Her voice rang behind him and he turned, pulling out his gun and aiming at her, only to find her aiming one right back at him already. "Knew you'd be trouble the moment I saw you."

"Right back at ya sweetheart." He shot back.

"Oh please!" She laughed and shook her head. "You were under the impression that you were going to get laid."

"What sort of witch needs a gun?" He asked.

She narrowed her eyes.

He didn't see her fist until it hit him in the side of the head.

He stumbled back and took another blow from her, this time to the chest, causing him to drop his gun. He caught her next attempt and retaliated with his own punch to her head.

"You just hit me!" She yelled, surprised.

"Damn right I did!" He countered.

"I'm a girl, you asshole!" She pointed out.

"You hit me first!" He argued.

She growled slightly, actually growled, then shoved him back into the wall. He grabbed her hand as she attempted to hit at him and pushed her away. His fist swung out but she ducked to avoid it, swinging her leg out to trip him up. As he fell, he yanked her down with him and rolled over to pin her behind his body. She struggled under him and brought her knee up to connect with his stomach. He groaned and rolled off her, giving her the chance to jump up and kick him. This time he grunted on impact before grabbing her leg as it swung again. He gave an almighty twist and she squealed as she twisted somewhat, falling back down, this time on her stomach. He stood up this time and stepped back from her. He wiped at blood on his lip and watched her push herself up.

"Jerk!" She grounded out.

"Bitch!" He shot back instinctively, trying not to take notice to how pretty she looked with her hair mused up and her eyes sparkling with excitement from the fight. She stood up, chest heaving from her heavy breaths.

"And damn proud of it!" She agreed with a smile, one that stayed while she punched at him again. He blinked, eyebrow raising, then grinned as he took a swing at her. She jumped back then delivered a spinning kick to his midsection. He fell into the chair they had previously deposited their coats onto her. The force of the impact toppled it over and he rolled backwards off of it before jumping back to his feet.

He caught her as she jumped over the chair. Her legs snapped around his waist and he rushed her backwards into a wall. Bits of plaster broke free and she was momentarily dazed before her elbow snapped down onto his shoulder. He let her go and she tumbled to her knees before him. He blinked then grabbed her, pulling her back up to hit her once more. She stumbled away from the wall then leaned backward to avoid another hit. Her back curved and her hands touched the ground as she kicked her feet up, her toes connecting with his chin to send him backwards as she flipped away.

They both glanced to their fallen guns at the same time before diving for them. Grabbing up their weapons, they straightened up and aimed at each other once more, both breathing heavily from the fight, cheeks flushed and eyes shining.

"You wanna shoot me?" He asked, teeth gritting. "Go on then." He lowered his gun slowly and she blinked in surprise. "Get it now rather than later."

You think I won't shoot you?" She asked.

"I think you won't." He agreed, stepping closer until the gun rested right against his chest. She frowned slightly, looking at it. He hit her hand, knocking the gun away, then blinked in surprise when she whipped out a knife and held it to his throat. "Well that seems more like a witch."

"You got some sort of death wish or something?" She asked, surprised by his calmness.

"Or something." He muttered. He looked at her as she caught her lower lip between her teeth. Her free hand reached up to brush her hair back from her eyes. "You going to do something or not?"

"Shut up!" She snapped.

He punched her.

She punched him.

The knife was dropped as her hands grabbed his head. His grabbed at her hips and their bodies collided as their lips attached to each other, tongues diving forward in a battle for dominance. He frowned slightly and shoved her once more into a wall, following quickly behind her. Her hands frantically opened the buttons on his shirt while he tried to get hers off. Growing frustrated, he picked up the dropped knife and sliced it down the middle of the offending article.

"Hey!" She cried out.

"Shut up!" He ordered, pulling her hips back against his and smashing his mouth back to hers. Her body slid slightly and he gripped her hips roughly, lifting her feet off the ground. She groaned, her legs locking around his waist once more. The buttons of his shirt went flying as she gave up on undoing them all and just pulled. He let out a slight hiss when her nails dragged over his chest, not hard enough to break skin but certainly enough to leave marks. His mouth latched to her throat and she threw her head back, cracking it on the wall hard enough to put dots in her vision. The pain was clouded over by the pleasurable feel of his teeth nipping at the flesh on her neck.

He pulled her from the wall long enough to remove her shirt from her body. He was glad that she had removed her boots while she had been in the washroom. Using the knife once more, he drew the blade up the side of each pant leg. She whimpered out a protest but moaned as he moved his mouth from her neck down her chest. Her nails dug into his shoulders every time he bit at her skin.

"I want...I want the bed." She breathed out. He nodded slightly in response and turned around, dropping her onto the bed. She slid backwards and watched him as he slid his shirt down his arms and worked his belt out of it's loops.

"Still no names?" He asked, grinning. She shook her head and pushed away her ruined jeans, glad that they were in her motel room and she had spare clothes. He climbed on the bed when his only remaining article of clothing was his boxers. She smiled approvingly of the red welts she had already left on him and her finger traced around his anti-possession tattoo. He took a hold of her chin and tilts her head up to kiss her again. His fingers hooked in the sides of her panties and she lifted her hips to assist him in their removal.

"Pretty sure the fighting was appropriate foreplay." She muttered, yanking on his boxers. "Hope you got some stamina to ya, Hunter."

"You trust me, Witch...I'll wear you out first." He retaliated with a smirk.

"We'll see about that." She mocked, flipping them over and getting on top of him. "Let the games begin."

"With pleasure." He agreed, gripping her hips tightly and lifting his own to connect. Her head dropped back and a moan passed her lips as their movements began and a rhythm was set.

_****IT'S A BAR THING****_

"So what did you mean?" She asked, watching the ice cube slide across her stomach. He lifted his eyes to look at her, raising an eyebrow in silent question. "When we had the guns aimed and you...ah cold...said it was better to get it now."

"Oh." He muttered. He didn't answer for a bit, preferring instead to watch her squirm as he kept running the melting cube across her warm flesh. "Guess there's no harm in it...I'm going to Hell."

"Well after what you did for the last few hours...I'd say so." She agreed. He chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"Nah, I mean really...I made a deal." He explained. Her head tilted, black hair brushing across her bruised and bite mark covered chest. "My brother died...and...I made a deal with a crossroads demon. My brother comes back, I go to Hell in a year."

"Oh...wow." She muttered thoughtfully. "When?"

"Couple of months." He answered, sighing. "I mean...we're trying to find a way to get me out of it but...so far nothing."

"I got nothing for ya there." She stated apologetically. She sighed as the ice cube was finally completely melted and her stomach was completely wet. She shivered as his breath ran over it, sending a chill through her.

"Don't worry about it, not your problem." He insisted. When he looked at her, he was smiling mischievously. "Now...if I were you...I'd be more worried on that belt tying your hands to the headboard, Witch."

"Touche." She muttered, tilted her head back to look at her hands bound by his belt. She couldn't quite recall when it had happened but it hadn't really been bothering her...yet. "Let them go."

"No." He replied.

"Do it!" She ground out.

"Or else you'll what?" He asked innocently. Her eyes narrowed then she smiled. There was a slight flash in the blues of her eyes as her lips framed words he didn't understand. Next second she was free as the belt snapped open and he found himself once more beneath her.

"I'll do that." She pointed out sweetly.

"Fair enough, then I'll do this." He retorted, rolling them once more but this time putting her on her stomach. Her looked her over, taking the bruises from their fight and other activities. Her ass was still a little pink for earlier spanking and he wondered vaguely about doing a repeat.

"You're seriously ready again? Holy crap, I may put in an effort to keep you out of Hell and turn you into a sex toy." She moaned out as he leaned over her, kissing her shoulder.

"You'd be mine." He countered. He didn't give her a chance to argue as he entered into her once more.

_****IT'S A BAR THING****_

He woke up alone.

Nothing he didn't expect.

The room was still a disaster but all of her stuff was gone, his stuff tossed over the end of the bed.

His phone ringing had woken him up and he dug through his pants pocket to finding the offending gadget. When he removed it, he paused, seeing his brother's name flash over the screen.

"Yikes, this should be fun." He muttered. Letting out a yawn, he flipped open the phone and held it to his ear as he climbed out of the bed. "Hey."

"Where the hell have you been, Dean?" His brother's voice was anxious and worried yet somewhat relieved. "I've tried calling you for hours."

"Girl at a bar...fucking awesome." He explained. He held the phone with his shoulder and worked on pulling on his clothes. "I'll be back in a few and we can go over whatever you found."

"What makes you think I found something?" His brother asked.

"Sammy...of course you found something." He retorted. There was a sigh through the phone, confirming his statement. "If you don't behave, I'll give you blow by blow details on exactly what I did."

"Uh...no thanks, I'm good not knowing." His brother insisted. "Just...get back here soon."

"I'll do you one better and pick up breakfast on my way." He decided. The phone was flipped shut and put back in his pocket before he released that the open bible of the table had a out of place paper sitting in it. He walked over and picked up the small white square. He unfolded it and raised an eyebrow at the curly handwriting.

_Hunter,_

_Had fun._

_If you don't go to Hell...try and find me._

_Witch_

He grinned and shook his head, sliding the note in his pocket without thinking and heading out of the room. He didn't know if it was paid for already or not but he did not want to be the one caught with the disaster.

* * *

><p>So that did sort of let out a couple of frustrations, I'm happy to say. I tried to come up with a soundtrack for this, different parts, different songs...but I couldn't find good enough songs that really go with the moments. Except for the fight part, for some reason I thought Get Some by Lykke Li worked really well there.<p>

Let me know if you want this continued. If it does get continued then I'll just add to this, I won't start a whole other story. I'll just change the status of it from Complete to In Progress.


	2. Notice

**Attention**

So everyone that has this alerted, I'm not adding to it, I'm just informing you that I have (finally) decided to continue this story...in a way. There's a new story out that's using this one as a sort of base to some of it. There will be references to this story made in the new one and the OC I have is the one from this story.

The new story is called Three Of A Kind so go ahead and check it out. Thanks!


End file.
